


Truth

by jink



Series: Thought Disposal [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jink/pseuds/jink





	Truth

Let’s call it the truth

-Or at least what I know as the truth

–What else could I write down?

—LIES!?

—-Well I guess I could

—–I could still call them the truth

——They are just words after all

——-Words that dribble out from my leaking mind

———My mind that continues to overflow with thoughts

———-Most of them unwanted 

——–I should really get it fixed

——-Don’t want to cause a flood

——A flood of thoughts with the potential to be dangerous

—–I’ll have to put out a sign

—-”Cuidado piso mojado”

—Not everyone will see it

–Not everyone will listen to it

-But I put out a warning

So I won’t be responsible for the damage.


End file.
